


Living A Good Life

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Is there anything better than being Master's slave girl? Madoka can't think of anything except for maybe being one of several slave girls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Living A Good Life

**Living A Good Life**

  
I woke up feeling Master’s rod pressing against me. It was a nice feeling and having his arms wrapped around me, holding me close against him was also pretty nice. I smiled sleepily and pressed backwards, rubbing myself against him.

That got a soft mumble from him. He probably wasn’t awake yet, or if he was, it was only kind of awake. And either he was thinking lewd thoughts or dreaming lewd dreams. He had told me that, once, that for about an hour before he actually got out of bed, he was thinking of all kinds of things to do to various girls. Some of them he did to me and some of them only happened to the girls he wrote about.

I should give him a nice way to wake up. What could be a better way to start the day than by giving my owner a nice blowjob? He was sure to love it and I was sure to love getting to be close to him. Even if the thought of wrapping my lips around his rod was still kind of embarrassing.

I caught a glimpse of movement in the mirror Master had put up against the wall. Because, in his own words, ‘you’re so cute when I fuck you up against it, Madoka’. That had made me blush and stammer and now whenever I looked at it I thought about what he had told me. I stared at my reflection.

Master would say that I looked cute no matter the time or the situation, but I thought I could look a lot cuter after a shower, some tea and putting my hair up in ribbons. And maybe changing into something cute. I couldn’t see much of my body underneath the covers, but I could feel the nightie clinging to me. It showed off a _lot_ of skin and it was always super embarrassing when Master called me out into the living room while I was wearing it. I was pretty sure that nobody had ever seen me through the window but the thought was still enough to get me to squirm around on Master’s lap.

Which would get him hard. And would lead to me taking care of him, either with my mouth or with some other part of my body. Then he would stroke my hair and tell me how cute I was and that would make me blush again. I looked away from the mirror and twisted my head around to look at Master. He looked so _big_ from this distance. I could feel his breath puffing against my face as I stared for a few more minutes before the pain in my neck made me look away. And he was still hard, pressing up against me. I just _had_ to take care of him. Hopefully I could wake him up while I was doing this. And even if he was already awake, Master never said no to me giving him a… blowjob.

I could feel the red forming on my cheeks as I thought about what I was going to do. It was just so _embarrassing_. But it also felt _really_ good and Master deserved the best, after all. What kind of girl could I call myself if I didn’t do the absolute best that I could to make him happy? I freed myself from Master’s arms and crawled underneath the covers, scooting down until my head was next to his crotch. There wasn’t enough light for me to see what I was doing, so I felt around until I pressed my hand up against his shaft. I took a deep breath and nodded, pulling down his pajama pants and underwear.

His rod sprang up and lightly smacked me in the face. I squeaked and blushed. Then I wrapped my hands around the rod and started to lick it. It was already hard but I could feel it getting harder as I tended to it. As I was a _good_ girl who made her master happy, even if it could be pretty embarrassing to do.

I was getting kind of excited as well as I took care of Master. There was a tingling feeling spreading through my body as I worked, bobbing up and down along his rod, feeling it pressing against my tongue. I didn’t have the hands to spare to take care of myself, though. Master was more important and what I needed to do was to take care of him and make him feel good.

Maybe, after he was done cumming, he would let me touch myself. Or maybe he would play one of his games with me. The vibrator he would put inside of my pussy could make me feel _very_ good, though Master had also gotten pretty good at making sure that I only felt _good_ , not that I was able to cum from it. He said that I looked too cute both while the toy was going inside of me and when I was pouting because it had stopped to want to ruin his fun.

Well, what Master enjoyed, I enjoyed. That was just the way the world was supposed to work, even if I didn’t _always_ end up getting the same amount of enjoyment out of something that Master did. But there was something satisfying about giving Master a blowjob. I ran my tongue all the way down Master’s rod, right up until I felt his sack against my tongue. Then I ran back up, hoping that Master was feeling as good as I was as I took care of him. Or even better, really, because Master _deserved_ to have the very best happen to him.

“Good morning, Madoka,” Master said with a chuckle as his hand came down and rested on top of my head.

That meant that it was time for me to take him inside of my mouth. I blushed and did so, feeling the hard shaft poking deeper and deeper into my mouth, pressing my tongue down and making me hold my jaw open. I shivered, feeling a heat inside of my lower belly.

I was giving Master the best blowjob I possibly could now, bobbing my head up and down again and again as I sucked on his rod. It tasted nice. I wasn’t sure how to describe the taste, since it wasn’t quite like anything else I had ever done. But it told me that- I was doing a good job, that I was taking care of my master and that he was happy with what I was doing. That kind of thing always made me feel good. I couldn’t take Master all the way down along his rod. He was just too long and I couldn’t get past my gag reflex.

I kept on trying and training, of course, but it just wasn’t enough. But Master still came at the end of my blowjobs, so obviously I was doing _something_ right. Master’s hand was resting on top of my head, pressing down on top of me. It made me feel pretty nice, actually. Really safe and secure. I liked it and closed my eyes, sighing happily as I felt Master letting me know that I was still his, that he was going to make sure that nothing ever happened to me except for what he wanted. That thought put a smile on my face and I kept on bobbing up and down along Master’s rod, doing my absolute best to make sure that he got to feel good. I was going as fast as I could, bobbing up and down and feeling the shaft poking deep inside of my mouth before I pulled back. Then I would do it again and again, making sure that Master got to feel _great_.

“You’re such a good cocksucking slut, Madoka,” Master said. The crude words made me blush but I was still happy that he had given me a compliment.

“And,” he whipped the sheets away so he could see me, “you look so cute as you do it.”

I blushed _hard_ at being revealed like this, even to Master. But I kept on sucking his dick. How could I call myself a good slave if I didn’t do my best to make sure that he got as good of a blowjob as I was willing to give him?

I kept on going and going, bobbing my head up and down along his rod and feeling it pressing against my tongue. His hand was still resting on top of my head, pressing me down and making sure that there was no way for me to do anything but suck his cock.

“Do you know how cute you look when you swing that cute butt of yours back and forth, Madoka?” Master asked.

I hadn’t even realized I was doing it. I made myself stop and hold myself still. But it was hard and pretty soon I realized that I was doing it again. There was just something so _nice_ about taking care of Master, something that made me feel really warm inside as I felt his rod filling my mouth up. Even though nothing was touching me, I was still getting wet. I could feel myself leaking into my nightie and I was sure that if this kept on going, there was going to be an embarrassing stain on the crotch by the time I was done. But it would be worth it if Master told me that I was a good girl and that he was happy with me. And if he let me masturbate later on, that would be even _better_.

I was going as fast as I could, bobbing my mouth up and down along Master’s dick and doing everything that I could to make sure that he got to feel _good_. Master deserved to feel good, after all, and I was the girl who was going to do it! Or one of my friends could, of course, but Master most often took me to bed with him. He said that I was the perfect size to cuddle up with when he didn’t feel like having himself surrounded on all sides by ‘cute and sexy girls’.

“That’s right, Madoka,” Master said, pushing me down on his dick. I gagged and spluttered, but I also tried to keep on sucking his cock like a good girl should. “You love feeling my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

I moaned around the shaft, not sure what I would say even if I could say anything. He was just so _big_ inside of my mouth and there was no way for me to do anything but to take it all. I panted for breath, trying to breathe even as I kept on doing my best to make sure that Master got what he wanted from my body. Then, thankfully, he lifted his hand. I rose up along his cock and panted for breath, my shoulders heaving. I looked up at Master and he looked very satisfied with what he had done to me. Well, if Master like it, could it really be a bad thing?

That was a question for later and I was pretty sure that I already knew the answer anyway. I started sucking on his cock once again, moving up and down along his shaft, making sure that I gave him the best blowjob that I was capable of doing.  
Wait, had I just thought the word ‘cock’? I _had_. I blushed a bright pink shade and stared down at Master’s crotch. Oh, he was turning me into such a lewd girl! If I kept on spending time with him (and there was no way I was going to stop) then who knew what I might end up doing and thinking as he corrupted me.

I shivered and kept on giving him a blowjob as his hand stroked my hair. He was _really_ hard inside of my mouth and I was pretty sure that he was going to be cumming soon. The thought of him filling up my mouth or covering my face with his semen was really nice. It was _great_ to get proof of how good I had made him feel, how he had made me _his_ once again. I kept on going, bobbing up and down, again and again, going faster and faster and faster. I could feel the tip of his rod hitting the back of my throat and I was making gagging sounds every single time I went down. But I couldn’t stop. What kind of girl would I be if I didn’t make sure that Master got to feel good?

One of my hands was steadying myself on Master’s thigh and the other was cupping his balls, lightly squeezing down on them. They felt nice and full and I was sure that after having all night to build up, he was going to pump a lot of cum into or onto me. I gasped as I felt Master’s shaft twitching inside of my mouth. This was it! He was going to cum and I was going to get proof that I was a good girl! I shivered in excitement, staring up at Master and trying to let him know how much I loved being his slave.

“That’s right, Madoka,” Master said in a tense, happy voice as he pushed my head backwards, “you can stop wagging your tail now.”

I didn’t even have time to think about what Master could mean by that. Not when he was aiming his rod right at my face. I did what he liked and opened my mouth while closing my eyes. Then he started to cum.

Despite how much of a good girl I wanted to be, I still jerked back a bit as I felt the semen landing on my face. It was _hot_ , it was really hot. And it felt good as it covered my skin, sticking to me and making me feel like a big mess.  
And there was just as much cum as I thought that there would be. I could feel jet after jet of it landing on my skin, going from my chin to my forehead. I giggled, feeling the hot, sticky strands landing on me and covering me. Every one sent another wave of heat through me, telling me that I was a _good_ girl who was doing a _good_ job. And that made me feel really special and happy inside.

It seemed to take a long time for Master to stop cumming on me. When I finally opened my eyes, it felt like there was a _ton_ of semen clinging to my face, getting all over me. It was a _really_ nice feeling and I shivered from head to toe as the lust pulsed inside of me.

“Good job, Madoka,” Master said, stroking my hair and smiling down at me. “Good girl.”

Oh, hearing those words from my master made me feel so _happy_ inside. I beamed up at him as I felt the cum sliding down along my skin. I was a good girl, I was Master’s good girl, I had made him cum. All of those thoughts pushed together inside of me and made me feel _amazingly_ happy. I shivered, feeling the arousal filling up every single part of me as I got to hear that Master was happy with me.

“And you’ve been such a good girl, you can cum, Madoka,” Master said, making this blowjob even better. “Right here, right now. Get on your back and spread your legs apart.”

Oh, that was such an embarrassing position to masturbate in! Every position where someone could see me was embarrassing, of course, but putting my entire body on display like this was _really_ embarrassing. But if Master wanted me to do it, then I was going to do it. That was just something that would happen, after all.

I laid down on the bed, grabbing a pillow to support myself against the wall. Master was sitting at the head of the bed, looking down at me with a smile on his face. And I could see some blue hair sticking up over the railing at the end of the bed. Thinking of my best friend and my master watching me touching myself at the same time, while cum was all over my face was _really_ embarrassing. It was so embarrassing that I wasn’t at all surprised when I reached down to touch myself. I was _really_ wet and I squeaked as I felt the electricity shooting through me. I took another deep breath and did it again.

My pale pink nightie was already pulled up high enough that Master could see _me_ without anything getting in the way. The small amount of hair I had down there was shaved on Master’s orders, just like the other four girls. I blushed as I stared down at my body. I looked… oh, I didn’t want to think about how I looked!

I just wanted to cum. And so I touched myself, sighing softly as I rubbed my fingers back and forth against my entrance. It opened up _really_ easily. Did my body think that I was about to take Master inside of me and had to spread itself apart to be ready? Probably.

I touched myself again and shivered. It was a _really_ nice feeling and I was feeling really good as I slid two fingers inside of myself. They weren’t as big as Master was but it was still enough to make me feel _good_. I closed my eyes and focused on my body. On the cum that was sticking to my face, on the heat inside of my lower belly, how my entire body was tingling all over. There was so much that I was feeling and it was making me feel so _good_. I moaned softly as I slid my fingers inside of myself. I went all the way to the base of my palm. I shivered as I felt my fingers moving around inside of me and as I lifted my other hand to play with my small breasts.

“Look at that lewd cunt,” Master said, making me blush in humiliation and arousal. “Swallowing up your fingers just like that. It must really need a good, hard dick inside of it, huh?”

“Yes, Master,” I moaned. It _would_ be nice to get fucked right now and Master’s rod always felt better than toys, especially when he was holding onto me and making me do whatever he wanted. “I’d love it if you could f…fill me up.”

Master chuckled at that and I blushed again. And I kept on touching myself. It just felt so _good_ to touch myself, to run my hands over my body, to make me feel _great_. Oh, I hoped that Master wouldn’t tell me to stop. I _really_ wanted to have an orgasm. Before breakfast, even! Oh, Master was turning me into such a lewd woman.

I whined in the back of my throat as I touched myself. I was feeling _really_ good and I was panting as I rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure building up inside of me. It wasn’t a struggle at all now to keep my legs widely spread and showing myself off to Master. It would have been harder to pull my fingers _out_ of me and pull my nightie down over my body.

“Oh yes,” I said softly, closing my eyes and thinking of the things that Master might be doing with me later in the day. “Oh yes, please, Master, please, whatever you want I’ll do, please, just a little bit more, Master, please, I’m, I’m!”

And I was cumming. It felt _amazing_ and my jaw fell open as I felt the pleasure rushing through my body. I moaned, my folds squeezing down tightly around my fingers as I felt the climax come to a peak inside of me. I shivered, gasping for breath as I felt _everything_ inside of me. Everything that was so hot and so wonderful and made me feel so good as I got to cum because Master allowed me to.

My fingers were still moving inside of me as I went. I couldn’t remember to breathe, all that was in my mind was to keep on making myself feel good as I rubbed at my pussy. I squeezed down on my breasts, almost hard enough to hurt, as I felt my thumb brush along my clit. Then I was sagging backwards, eyes wide and staring as I felt the climax slowly dying down inside of me.

“That looked _good_ , Madoka,” Master said, running his eyes over my panting, quivering body with a leering expression on his face. “You look so cute when you’re cumming.” He paused for a moment. “And the rest of the time, too.”

“T-thank you, Master,” I said, panting heavily as I slumped downwards, pulling my fingers out of me. “I love you, Master.”

“I love you too, Madoka,” Master said, patting me on top of the head. “And now, let’s go get breakfast.” He looked at me. “Assuming you can walk, at least.”

I wasn’t sure I could but I _did_ want to eat. I nodded and started to crawl towards the edge of the bed. I swung my legs out and slowly got out of bed. And I only needed to lean against the wall for a few seconds before I was able to balance on my feet!  
Oh, this was such a wonderful way to start the day with. There was a big smile on my face that didn’t seem to be going anywhere as I thought about how the rest of the day might go. Oh, there was just so _much_ that I wanted to do with Master and the rest of my friends. And I was sure that if Master didn’t have any better ideas, he might entertain the possibility of listening to his slave. I giggled at the thought and stretched, now that my legs weren’t twitching so badly there was no way I could stand up.

There was a whining sound from the end of the bed. I looked up and smiled down at Sayaka. She looked so… I couldn’t bring myself to use that word to describe my best friend. She looked like she wanted to be with me or replacing me. There, that was a lot nicer way to describe her.

Sayaka was in her doggy bed at the end of the actual, people bed. Her blanket had been kicked off and her naked body made me blush again as I stared at her. It was just so _rare_ for Sayaka to be allowed clothes. Master said that a, um, female dog didn’t need to wear clothes except for special occasions and so Sayaka didn’t. Instead, my best friend wandered around the house on all fours, completely naked, all day. And usually shaking the plug Master had inside of her rear and twitching the blue ears sticking up out of her hair.

I could also smell something _really_ nice from the kitchen. I didn’t need to look to know that Mami was in there, cooking up breakfast for us all. I was sure that she was doing a great job of it. And that she wasn’t wearing anything besides an apron. She only wore the maid costume she and I had made together when it came time to clean the rest of the house.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of getting to eat Mami’s cooking. Both she and Master could make some _really_ tasty food. It was a good thing that Master had sex with me so often, otherwise all of those calories that I ate would make me fat!  
Kyouko was probably still out in town. It sure was weird to me that Master always made her dress up as a nun before going out to, um, what did he call it? ‘Help calm men’s lusts?’ But she was _really_ popular with some of the men and she always brought home ‘donations’ for her ‘charitable deeds’.

I could smell Mami’s cooking and could hear her talking to Master. I reached down to ruffle Sayaka’s head and grabbed the leash. It was really easy to attach it to the collar she and all of us wore. I led her out into the hallway that would lead down to the kitchen. As we passed by the toy room, I opened the door to see if Homura wanted to eat as well.

Nope, she was still busy. I blushed at the sight of her, bent over a bench and a dildo getting driven in and out of her by a motor. If Master was here or if Sayaka was allowed to talk right now, they would say that one toy was getting used on another toy.  
I still thought of Homura as a person and I was pretty sure that Master did as well. At the very least, he put her down on the tax sheet. But the way she got treated… oh, it was just so kinky and _wrong_. And Homura obviously loved it.

Homura saw me staring at her, but there was nothing she could do as another engine drove a second dildo in and out of her mouth. I was looking at her right side and I could see her naked body stretched out and getting filled by the two dildos. I wondered how many hours Master was going to let his toy be toyed with before he would go in and do something else with her. Well, it wasn’t my place to remind him about that. Especially not when Homura loved being treated as an object so much. I shut the door and headed on down to the kitchen.

“Don’t smirk, Sayaka,” I said, not bothering to look down at her. “That’s not nice.”

“Woof, woof,” Sayaka _said_ instead of barking. Oh, she better hope Master didn’t hear that. Unless she wanted him to hear and to get punished by him.

I just couldn’t tell how Sayaka could enjoy acting out and being a bad girl, hoping to get punished by Master. But I also couldn’t understand a lot of things that went on in this house. And I didn’t need to. Because there was one thing that I _could_ understand, without any problems whatsoever. Master loved me and he wanted to keep me by his side, forever and ever. And that was enough for me.

I sighed happily as I came into the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day. Today was _always_ going to be a good day.


End file.
